It's My Turn to Run
by ipio
Summary: Akane and Company try to build a new life, away from a town that rejected them. (Previously All the Good Ones are Taken)
1. Take

Silence. Complete and utter silence surrounded the small, but crowded bar on that Friday night. It was storming out, and the thunder could only add to the tensions that all of the bar goers felt.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
A violent battle cry echoed throughout the bar, and cut the tension like a knife. The innocent souls the battle cry was aimed at never had a chance. They didn't have time to run, to cry out in pain, or plead for their lives. The insides of the victims were poured out all over the newly cleaned counter.  
  
Some people around would remember that day with a feeling of utter shock. Others would be in awe. And some sick individuals would even recall a of sense of pleasure. Normally the reactions of people don't matter in the grand scheme of things. When an incidence occurs, how the crowd reacts doesn't really matter to the person who is responsible for said incidence. But that night was different. The person responsible was hoping for reactions. Craving them. Living off of them.  
  
After a few moments, the silence was broken.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"That was amazing!"  
  
"Unbelievable!"  
  
"Can all Japanese people do that?"  
  
Kimiko Akane rolled her eyes at the last question, as all of the customers in the bar sipped on their drinks. About fifteen empty, assorted liquor bottles lay nearby. There was little doubt who was the best bar tender in the East Side, or New York itself for that matter.  
  
Akane was one of four reasons that people flocked to Miko's, one of the many restaurant/bar's in New York. Reason one was the food. Her sister Kasumi was the head chef, and Ukyo, her friend since high school, was Kasumi's assistant. Actually, they were the only chefs Miko's had, or needed at that rate. Reservations to the restaurant part of Miko's were difficult enough to get anyway, so it was never crowded. And the people who could get reservations, ridiculously wealthy actors and businessmen, were used to waiting for their food.  
  
Kasumi and Ukyo had gotten to be fast cooks over the years anyway. Ukyo was the heir to a school of cooking martial arts or God's sake! And it hadn't taken long to teach Kasumi the very basics of her style. Give that woman anything having to do with food and you can bet she'll be adept in it. True, it had taken a few tries, but she eventually got it down. Over time Ukyo and Kasumi had added new moves to the style, and in turn created a whole new, extremely exclusive way of cooking.  
  
They didn't let Akane near the kitchen. Mainly because Nabiki didn't want their license to serve food revoked.  
  
Akane wasn't a cook, but that girl could mix drinks like you wouldn't believe. She had been raised a martial artist, and with her ex-fiancé's help had been getting increasingly better everyday before she moved to New York. She just took the Anything-Goes style she had been raised with and applied it to bartending. It wasn't her school, but any martial art is better than none at all. At first her sisters and Ukyo had been very reluctant to let her try bartending. Actually they had downright refused..  
  
"Are you crazy Sugar!? How are we gonna get customers if you poison all of them!?"  
  
"DAMT IT! I HAVEN'T POISENED ANYONE IN MONTHS UYKO!"  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE WE DON'T LET YOU NEAR A KITCHEN JACKASS!!!!"  
  
Both girls had gotten ready for an all out brawl, reaching for mallets and spatulas, respectively, until Nabiki had cut it.  
  
"Well ladies, we do need a bartender. And we know Akane will work cheap."  
  
"CHEAP!? I'M A CO-OWNER OF THIS DUMP!"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes. "We're hardly a dump. Listen, I have an idea..."  
  
Turns out her idea worked. They usually did. She had simply color-coded the bottles according to how they were supposed to be mixed. The customers assumed the bottles and taps were bright colors such as neon green and bright yellow to make the place look cool. Hell no. They were like that so their 'skilled' bartender wouldn't kill all of them. Maybe someday Akane wouldn't need them anymore, but until then Nabiki insisted they be left on.  
  
Nabiki was reason three that Miko's was so popular. It was a well-known fact that Nabiki was one of the best financial minds in the city. She had saved Miko's from too many attempted takeovers to count. On top of that, Nabiki knew what customers wanted, and she gave it to them. Boy did she give it to them.  
  
The fourth reason was as plain as the eyes on your face. The four full time employees of Miko's were extremely attractive young women. No one debated the fact that they were hot as hell. Opinions varied on whom was the best looking, but that was about it. Even the part time employees were attractive, Nabiki hired them as such. Was it immoral? Yes. Was it wrong? Yes. Illegal and Unconstitutional? Definitely. Did anyone complain? Hell no.  
  
Put all these elements together and you have a very popular, very snobby, very profitable hangout.  
  
Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ukyo had all come to New York to seek and escape. Not one of the girls any longer wanted, or had the ability, to deal with the madness that surrounded Nerima. Especially now.  
  
So here they were, thousands and thousands of miles away from all Kunos, Amazons, elder Tendos, Saotomes, Gambling Kings, old perverts...the list goes on and on. Actually, scratch the old pervert category. New York has plenty of those.  
*A.N- So what do you think? This is the first chapter of my first Ranma Fiction. I read and review a lot of it, so I figured I was being a hypocrite unless I wrote one myself. You may have noticed the lack of Ranma in this story. Why do you ask? Actually, you probably don't ask, but I'll tell you anyway. Next Chapter. And Kimiko Akane is not a typo, and I'll explain that as well. Next Chapter. And this will probably be a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Crossover. Next Chapter. So please send me feedback, and I'll see you again. Next Chapter. 


	2. My

Akane smiled as her husband walked towards her, his eyes shining with love. They were in a cold, sterile, hospital room, hardly a romantic setting. But the couple looked at each other in such a way that it was apparent any place they were was romantic by default. A smile came across the woman's face as she grasped her husband's hand. Her voice wavered; she could barely contain her elation.  
  
"Hi.Daddy."  
  
Her beloved took their new baby boy up his well-muscled arms and said "Aw wow! Great job Akane! He ain't defective or nothin! I guess you can do stuff right!"  
  
Needless to say, the Kodak moment was halted.  
  
"Excuse me dear?" Akane stressed the word dear.  
  
Ranma looked at his wife in fear and held his palms out in front of his chest in a defensive manner. "Hey, don't go getting all out of- Oh crap! I dropped the kid. That's okay, we can make a new one right? Akane?"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
*********************  
  
Akane woke up with a gasp. She glanced at her alarm clock and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Just a dream, Just a dream. I'm far away from any fetus."  
  
"Nice visual sugar." Ukyo Kuonji walked into her friend's room and plopped down on the bed. "What exactly were you dreaming about?"  
  
"You don't want to know.  
  
"Probably not. Nabiki called. She wants us to be down at Miko's in an hour to screen some new doormen applicants."  
  
Akane got up with a groan. "She always was an early riser. What do we need a doorman for anyway?"  
  
"She said something about keeping up appearances." Ukyo shrugged and started towards the living room.  
  
Akane sighed and began to get ready. She couldn't remember everything that had happened after work last night, but drinking had definitely played a part. Once she was ready to capri diem, Akane walked to the kitchen where Ukyo was having some breakfast.  
  
"Do you remember anything about last night?"  
  
Ukyo looked Akane over. "Probably more than you do. We were at someone's party, and I carried your drunk ass home."  
  
"Whose party?"  
  
"Why, a party held by one of our oldest and dearest friend's!"  
  
"You got no clue either?"  
  
"Nope. Now throw on some sunglasses. We've got work to do."  
  
******************  
  
Nabiki looked at the doorman applicants as a feeling a power swelled within her. It was good to be the boss. "Alright boys, I need you to stand in a line. Thank you. Now, shirts off. Excellent."  
  
Akane and Ukyo walked into Miko's and briefly glanced at the line of shirtless men. Akane pointed to one on the end.  
  
"You there? What's your name?"  
  
The applicant looked up hopefully. If Akane Kimiko liked him, he was in!  
  
"M-Mike! Nice to meet you Ms. Kimiko!"  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Go get me a bottle of water." Mike nodded and ran out the door.  
  
Nabiki smiled at Akane and held her arm out to her sister and Ukyo. "Gentleman, as I'm sure you all know, these are two of the owners of this fine establishment, Akane and Ukyo. I know Ukyo's gained a reputation as the sweet one, but she's as vain as they come, so watch out."  
  
True to Nabiki's word, Ukyo stared pointing to men and giving them the heave-ho.  
  
"You, come back when you grow some chest hair. You, come back when you shave some of that chest hair. You, You, You and you, just don't come back. I'm disgusted that I ever had to see your chests." The victims of Ukyo's selective nature walked out of the bar dejectedly while she sat down with a smile.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes and looked the men over once again. "Alright, shirts down. Thank you."  
  
Akane looked around impatiently. "Where is that boy with my water?" At that moment, Mike came running inside with three bottles of water. He looked at Akane apologetically.  
  
"I didn't know which brand you preferred."  
  
"It's not a problem. We'll be in touch with you Mike." Mike smiled gleefully, and left the room while Ukyo and Nabiki cringed inwardly. Akane saying 'We'll be in touch with you' was as good as a big old reject stamp on an applicant's forehead.  
  
Akane shrugged. "Too eager to please. Where's Kasumi?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "She's- Oh. Speak of the Angel."  
  
Kasumi blushed as she walked into the room and made her way towards the table her family was sitting at.  
  
"Gomen-" Kasumi paused when she realized what language she had started to speak. "I mean, Sorry guys."  
  
Nabiki nodded and put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "No problem. Boys, this is Kasumi. I know she looks very nice in that tank top, but don't try anything. Her fiancé's hotter than anyone here. Now let's finish this up. Most of you are very attractive. Even attractive enough to be on TV or whatever your medium of choice is."  
  
Kasumi cut in. "But unfortunately, we need a doorman that wants to be with us for a long time, not until an agent in the bar notices him."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "So, we need someone who's attractive, but still not hot enough to be offered a role in a move or anything. And the only person who's passed all of our tests and still come close is.You." Nabiki pointed to a rough looking man towards the left end of the row. "What is your name?"  
  
The man didn't even smile as he spoke, something that infuriated the doorman rejects and thrilled Nabiki. "Jones. Casey Jones."  
  
Akane smiled and kicked back in her chair. "Well Casey, welcome to Miko's. You start tonight."  
  
Casey sighed under his breath. "Of joy of freaking joys."  
  
Authors note: Yeah, here's chapter two. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'll try my best not to get a big head. 


End file.
